Cinta
by MocaMacaroon
Summary: Salahkah jika Kyuubi mencintai Itachi ?, Kenapa Itachi tidak menghargainya ?, Terima kasih untuk hari-harinya.Aku Mencintaimu


**A/N :** Ini fic pertama bantuannya para senpai.  
Oh iya,fanfic Shami lagi kena masalah *Kayaknya,jadi banyak kata-kata yang udah ditulis jadi hilang,padahal udah diedit selama 2 hari ini.

 **Maaf**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Itakyuu, Sasunaru, slight ItaDei.

Rate : T

Warning: **Yaoi- shounin** ai, gaje, amatir, tidak sesuai EYD,  
Typo bertebaran,dan banyak lagi. **Bad Itachi**

Summary : Salah jika Kyuubi mencintai Itachi ?,  
Mengapa Itachi tidak menghargai itu  
Terima kasih untuk Mencintaimu

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah duduk di balkon kamarnya,Iris Rubynya memancarkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan,tak lupa air mata,memandang kelangit malam tanpa bintang,dingin angin malam membelainya,menambah perih di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara lirih

"Kenapa ...?" Waktu seiringnya tubuhnya gemetar,menangis tanpa suara,hanya itu bisa dilakukannya.

Ting ... .Tong ... ..

Ada seseorang yang datang, tanpa melihat ia tahu siapa pemuda itu, Itachi Uchiha suaminya,mereka menikah dan tinggal bersama di sebuah mansion yang dibeli Itachi.

Kyuubi segera mengusap matanya dengan kasar,agar Itachi tidak tahu,ia segera membuka pintu kamar, dan tersenyum getir.

"Okaeri Itachi" katanya, meskipun ia tahu Itachi tak pernah mengucapkan salam.

"Hn" Itachi segera meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan melempar pakaiannya alkhohol menguar dari tubuh Itachi.

'Ia mabuk' Batin Kyuubi

"Bagaimana harimu Itachi? Apakah menyenangkan? dan rap-"

*plakk* ucapan Kyuubi terpotong oleh tamparan keras Itachi di layangkan ke pipi kirinya.

Itachi menarik kerah baju Kyuubi "Apakah kau tidak tahu aku lelah,hah ? Jangan tanya hal yang tidak penting" Itachi melemparkan Kyuubi ke lantai dangan cukup keras.

Itachi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur,lalu tertidur pulas tanpa ikut merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang sama dengan Itachi,dengan pelan agar tak membangunkannya,mereka tidur saling memunggungi.

 _Kyuubi pov_

'Bau alkhohol lagi,pasti dari tempat itu lagi,pantas saja dia melakukan ini,ah tidak aku yakin dia melalukannya dengan sadar'

Kepingan-kepingan memori datang menghampiri otakku.

Saat Itachi menanyakan kabarku,memelukku,mencium pipiku,bahkan tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapakan restu dari keluarga ku,hingga kami dapat hidup ujian dan cobaan bersama,sampai akhirnya pemuda cantik bernama Deidara datang dan menghancurkan keluarga kecilku,juga membuat Itachi menjadi arogan,tempramental,kasar dan sifat-sifat buruk lainnya.

Suara Naruto,Sasuke dan keluargaku berputar di kepalaku.

 _"Kyuu-nii, Kau tak apa-apa ?" Naru_

 _"Itachi sudah keterlaluan terhadapmu" Sasuke_

 _"Kyuu, jika kau tidak sanggup kau bisa menceraikannya" kaa-san_

 _"Kami tidak akan marah,kau akan tetap menjadi keluarga kami" Mikoto-san_

 _"Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran telah menyakitimu hingga seperti ini" Fugaku-san_

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa"Sahutku_

 _"Ini adalah pilihan yang kau inginkan Kyuu,kami semua selalu ada di sini bersamamu,dan ketika kau membutuhkan kami" Tou-san_

"Aku dan Itachi,sudah sejauh ini ... mengorbankan segalanya sampai seperti ini ...aku tidak tahu ... Hiks ... aku takut ... Kami-sama apa ini hukuman untukku karena dulu aku tidak memperdulikanya ?...hiks...hiks'

 _Kyuubi pov end_

'Hiks...Hiks...' Kyuubi terus menangis tanpa suara, bahkan tanpa getaran agar Itachi tidak akhirnya ia lelah dan terlelap.

-Skip Time-

"Ughh ..." Kyuubi bangun dan tidak melihat Itachi samping 'dia sudah pergi' pikirnya.

Kring ... .kringg ..., ponsel Kyuubi berbunyi,ia mengambil ponselnya, dan membukanya.

 _From: Sasori_

 _Ohayou,maaf memberitahukanmu sepagi ini,aku hanya ingin mengundangmu ke bar biasanya malam ini,aku juga mengundang Itachi tapi aku tidak memberitahukannya jika kau juga ku akan kau juga datang ? Mau ku jemput ?_

Di tempat Sasori

 _From : Rubah manis_

 _aku akan datang_

 _Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri_

Back to Kyuubi.

"Jika ada Itachi pasti ada Deidara,mungkin aku bisa memastikannya" gumam Kyuubi.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap' berganti malam,Kyuubi memakai pakaian casual ia mengenakan topi agar Itachi tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia pergi menggunakan mobil merahnya,membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ke bar,ia segera bertemu Sasori ditempat memesanan minum. * Gomenne, saya tidak tahu apa namanya *

"Sasori" Kyuubi menepu pundak Sasori

"Hay Kyuu, lama tidak betemu" Kyuubi melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang berciuman mesra sambil berdansa, Itachi dan Deidara.

Hatinya sangat sakit,matanya berkaca-kaca,tapi segera dihapus agar Sasori tidak mengetahuinya.

"Saso,aku kembali dulu,ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan"Kata Kyuubi lirih,tanpa babibu Kyuubi segera merasa heran,kemudian ia melihat Itachi dan Dedara bermesraan.

Di tempat lain.

Kyuubi melaju pada kecepatan 180 KM / jam,dia bisa bunuh diri tapi dia tidak peduli, hatinya benar-benar ia tidak menerima tawaran Sasori maka ia tidak akan sakit hati,tapi ia juga tidak akan tahu bahwa Itachi benar-benar mengkhianatiya.

Tak sampai 5 menit,Kyuubi telah sampai dimansionnya,kemudian ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan,kemudian ia memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu dengan kasar,ia melihat meja yang biasanya digunakan Itachi untuk bekerja,Kyuubi mendekati meja itu dan membuka lacinya,ia menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kusam,ia membawanya ke tempat tidur dan membukanya.

Kyuubi melihat foto-fotonya dengan Itachi,dan melihat sebuah kertas,kemudian membacanya.

 _"Cinta? Aku tidak pernah percaya kata itu,aku mengejar Namikaze Kyuubi,ya akan membuatnya mengejar dan mencintaiku"_

 _"Aku menikahi Kyuubi bukan karena mencintainya, tapi aku ingin balas dendam kepada keluarganya_ _dan menjatuhkan perusahaannya"_

 _"Selamat Namikaze kau telah masuk perangkapku"_

Kyuubi tidak percaya ini,Itachi memiliki niat sebusuk ini,ia kembali menjatuhkan air mata,Hati Kyuubi benar-benar sakit saat ini.

Kring ... Kringg ... Handphone Kyuubi berbunyi,ia melihat foto Itachi dan Deidara saling berpergangan tangan,berpelukan,dan kalian bertanya mengapa Kyuubi bisa menerima foto itu,tentu saja dia menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelidikinya meskipun ia belum percaya sepenuhnya.

Kyuubi membuka lemari pakaian,mengambil beberapa pakaian Itachi dan memotongnya,ada beberapa yang dibawanya ke halaman belakang untuk dibakar,ia juga mengambil beberapa foto untuk dibakar.

Setelah membakar pakaian dan foto Itachi, Kyuubi kembali ke dalam kamar,kemudian menghancurkan semua barang yang ada di sana, termasuk dokumen kerja benar-benar marah,ia merasa dipermainkan sekarang.

Pukul 00.35

Itachi belum kembali,Kyuubi memutuskan untuk pergi dari mansion dengan mobil merahnya,yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah pergi dari mansion Itachi.

Di tempat Itachi

Itachi baru saja dalam gelap gulita,ia tidak menemukan Kyuubi di manapun,kemudian ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ruang keluarga, 1 jam ... ..2 jam ... Kyuubi belum juga kembali,ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Kyuubi.

 _To : Kyuubi_

 _Kau dimana ? Kenapa tidak ada dirumah? Apa yang terjadi padamu?_

 _Jangan membuatku cemas Kyuu,cepatlah pulang._

Itachi tertidur di ruang tamu, karena menunggu Kyuubi yang belum juga kembali.

Kring ... .Kringg ... ..Handphone Itachi berbunyi,kemudian ia mengangkat telpon itu.

 _Itachi POV_

"Moshi Moshi" jawabku dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Tachi ... hiks ... cepatlah sini" kata Kaa-san menangis

"Kaa-san ada apa ? Dimana?"

"Rumah..hiks..sakit"

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" Aku merasa gelisah

"Kyuubi ..." 'Astaga,ada apa denganmu ?'

"Kenapa ia berada di rumah sakit?"

"Kyuubi...Kyuubi kelakaan'' 'Kami-sama' batinku

Tanpa berpikir panjang,aku segera melesat ke rumah sakit dengan mobil di rumah sakit,aku mencari ruangan Kyuubi 'ah itu kaa-san,dan yang lainnya'

"Kaa-san" kaa-san menoleh ke arahku, kemudian aku menghampirinya.

Aku menoleh ke ruangan sampingku,ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Kyuubi kecelakaan" kata Sasuke

"Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Kata saksi mata yang melihat,dia melihat Kyuubi bermain dengan handphonenya tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri,sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada kendaraan melaju ke arahnya,ia juga melihat Kyuubi baru saja menangis"

'Bermain handphone?' Aku segera membuka telepon,benar ada sebuah pesan,kemudian aku membacanya

 _From : Kyuubi_

 _Itachi dari pesanmu,aku berpikir bahwa kau mencemaskanku,ah tidak mungkin ya kan ?._

 _Kau tidak perlu tahu,yang pasti aku tidak ada di rumah._

 _Apa pun yang terjadi denganku,kau tidak pernah peduli sejak kapan kau peduli denganku ?._

 _Aku tidak yakin bisa pulang._

 _Aku sangat menikmati waktuku bersamamu._

Saat kau memegang tanganku sampai kau menamparku setiap malam.

 _Sakit? Tentu saja,tapi hatiku sakit lebih ketika melihatmu mencium Deidara._

 _Terima kasih untuk Mencintaimu_

 _Uchiha Kyuubi_

Saat membacanya,hatiku merasa tertohok.'Bodohnya aku,ada seseorang yang selalu menantiku,tapi aku meninggalkan dan menyakitinya.'

Seorang suster keluar,aku langsung bertanya tentang Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi?"

"Dia mengalami banyak pendarahan,jadi dia membutuhkan banyak darah"

"Aku akan mendonorkan darahku" kata Kushina-san

"Kyuubi anakku,aku juga akan mendonorkan darahku" Kata Minato-san

"Kami-sama jika engkau beri waktu lagi padaku, maka aku akan menjaganya seperti janjiku Kyuu '

 _Itachi POV end_

Sasori datang ke rumah sakit dan langsung menghajar Itachi.

Itachi yang dihajar Sasori hanya bisa pasrah,Sasuke dan Naruto segera datang untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Sasori,apa yang kau lakukan?.Ini rumah sakit,BAKA" kata Sasuke

"Lebih bodoh aku atau kakakmu hah ? Itachi,ketika aku mengundangmu ke bar,aku juga mengundang Kyuubi,ia melihatmu bermesraan dengan Deidara,aku juga selalu melihat Kyuubi menangis setiap aku tahu kau akan menghancurkan hati Kyuubi,aku akan pernah melepas Kyuubi "sembur Sasori

"Jika kau mencintainya,mengapa kau membiarkan ia menikah denganku?" Lirih Itachi

"Kau pikir aku rela hah ?,Kyuubi sangat mencintaimu,aku tidak akan bisa memaksakannya,jika Kyuubi senang maka aku juga senang"

"... .." Itachi dan Naruto tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

Waktu telah berlalu,hanya untuk menunggu Kyuubi selesai dari operasinya,dokter keluar dari ruang diikuti oleh beberapa suster.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi?" Tanya Itachi mewakili semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan keluarganya" jawab dokter *Dokternya disini adalah Kabuto*

"Saya adalah suami Kyuubi"

"Baik,ikuti saya" Itachi mengiikuti dokter itu,hingga sampai ke ruang Kabuto.

"Hahhh" Kabuto menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kyuubi menderita benturan keras di kepala,patah tulang dibagian tangan sekarang sangat lemah,saya tidak tahu apakah Kyuubi bisa bertahan, sekarang Kyuubi koma sehingga tidak bisa dijenguk"

"..." Itachi masih diam

"Kami telah melakukan segala yang kami bisa"

Itachi berdiri "Terima kasih atas usahanya,saya sangat menghargainya" Itachi pergi tanpa memberikan kesempatan Kabuto untuk berbicara,kemudian ia keluar untuk menemui keluarganya ditambah Sasori.

"Itachi-nii, Kyuu-nii ..." Kata Naruto

"Kyuubi sedang koma dan tidak bisa dijenguk untuk saat tidak bisa memastikan apakah Kyuubi akan bertahan,karena ada benturan keras dikepalanya" Jelas Itachi

Mikoto menangis dipelukan Fugaku,Kushina juga menangis sambil memeluk Minato yang memasang wajah tidak percaya,Sasuke memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkannya dan mengusap langsung keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Itachi pulang karena dipaksa oleh Kushina dan Mikoto,ia langsung masuk ke kamar dan menyalakan melihat documentnya berantakan tetapi ia hiraukan,ia lebih tertarik pada foto-foto yang berada di tengah kasur,ia mendekati kasur dan mengambil foto-foto tersebut,foto-foto Kyuubi bersamanya dan juga ada sebuah fotonya bersama Deidara,dia tersenyum getir,lalu ia mengambil surat yang berada di tengah kasur.

Itachi membacanya *Tulisan yang dibaca Kyuubi tadi*,hatinya tertohok, dia yang membuat tulisan ini tapi sekarang ia tidak akan melakukannya,karena ia telah mencintai Kyuubi.

'Kyuubi telah membacanya,bagaimana aku menjelaskannya' batin Itachi

 _Skip TIme - keesokan hari_

Itachi tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam,Kyuubi selalu terbayang-bayang di pikirannya.

Kring ... kringg... Handphone Itachi segera mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Moshi-moshi"_

 _"Aniki,Kyuubi tidak bisa diselamatkan,ia telah pergi,cepat datang ke rumah sakit"_

Tuuuttt ~ ...

'KYUUBI,kumohon jangan -sama,rasanya ini tak adil,aku ingin mengulang kembali semuanya,tapi Engkau malah mengambilnya' batin Itachi.

Sorenya Kyuubi segera dimakamkan,banyak sekali yang datang dari teman sekolah,fans,rekan,hingga lain telah pergi yang tersisa hanyalah FugaMiko,MinaKushi,Sasunaru dan Itachi

"Kyuu sayang...kenapa kau pergi ?.Aku sama sekali tak berguna,aku hanya bisa menyakitimu,bahkan aku belum pernah kau ada di sini,selamanya denganku,maaf ...aku telah menyiksamu,menyakitimu,dan menelantarkanmu,kemudian aku memintamu kembali kepadaku... .maaf ...maaf sayang ...,aku baru sadar aku mencintaimu,apa pun yang ku katakan sekarang,aku tidak bisa mencapaimu...Kau tak perlu memaafkanku... Apapun yang terjadi padaku,aku akan tetap mencintaimu ... "

-END-

* * *

Huweee ... .Gaje banget (Readers : Sudah tahu gaje tetep aja di publish)

Hehehe, gapapa Shami berusaha,berusaha untuk dapat menyenangkan Readers.

Terima kasih banyak untuk Readers yang telah mampir dan membacai fic super gaje ini.

Luangkan waktu untuk reviuw,komentar,dan pujian (heleh).Reviuw Kalian seperti harta yang berharga.


End file.
